


I can't decide (Whether you should live or die)

by queerbioengineer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fear, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, OOC Kravitz, Partial Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Sex, With A Twist, a scythe is involved, but theres not really any blood so like idk what to call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbioengineer/pseuds/queerbioengineer
Summary: Taako gets a midnight visit from a handsome stranger.Things get a little out of hand...





	1. Lock the Doors and Close the Blinds

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con is more of a "better safe than sorry" tag on this fic. I promise you, both boys will be fine by the end of it, but if you think you might be triggered by coerced sex, please don't read! 
> 
> As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this filthy, filthy thing that I've made.

In hindsight, maybe Taako should’ve taken the other two boys up on their offer to walk him home.

 

He clutched his robes closer to his chest, thinking that he must have underestimated just how cool it could get at midnight on an early summer evening. He tried not to think about how he still felt warm in his belly from the few drinks he had had, and how the air was still and temperate around him. He focused on the soreness in his feet, on the hollow sound of his shoes clacking on the deserted cobblestone road. He thought about that, instead of how his breath was fogging up slightly in front of him, how he shivered despite the slight sheen of sweat that lingered on his skin. He must’ve had too much to drink, is all.

 

He certainly paid no mind to the itch on the back of his neck, the goosebumps spinning him an irrational tale of how surely, he was being watched. Yet when he allowed his pace to peter out to a near halt, turning his head to look around himself, glancing over every one of the sleeping townhouses and dark alleyways of Neverwinter, he saw nothing, no one.

 

Not even his night vision revealed the presence of a single living thing. Only shadows.

 

He started walking faster.

 

By the time he clambered up the steps to his own townhouse, fumbling to find the right key in his trembling fingers, his heart was pounding out of his chest, blood rushing in his ears like the tide of the Great Sea. He cursed several times, before finally grasping the right key in his hands. It took several frustrating attempts to get it in the door, and the second he had crossed the threshold, he slammed it shut behind him, fixing the deadbolt with a _click._

 

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the door and taking several deep breaths in and out to calm himself down from whatever fucked up trip he had just been on. _Must’ve been that nasty dwarf whiskey that Merle dared him to try_.

 

“Sure is a good thing I live alone,” he mumbled to himself, starting to feel pretty fucking embarrassed of his own paranoia. “Wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m losing my pan-damned marbles.”

 

For Istus’s sake, he was _Taako_ , savior of the 12 planes, and all of that biz. Why the fuck would _he_ be scared of things that went *bump* in the night?! Ch’boi could handle himself, no fucking question.

 

Putting a hand on his chest, he shook his head and exhaled heavily, walking through the foyer to go collapse on the sleek leather couch that was calling his name, cause his dogs were fucking _barking_ after that little closing-time speed run.  

 

He turned the corner to his living room and felt his heart shudder to a stop, a scream dying halfway out of his throat.

He went stumbling back into the wall behind him, head slamming against it a little too hard, making him dizzy enough to question the reality of what had been waiting silently in his home.

 

There was an obsidian void in the vague shape of a person, with nauseating shadows stretching out from behind it like broken wings of a long dead creature. The dark mass was changing, pulsating in its shape in a sickening mockery of a heart beating, as it drifted ever so slowly closer to Taako, walking without ever touching the floor. He felt as though every muscle in his body was paralyzed, every nerve ending working overtime to get him to _fucking_ _do something_ , because what the _hell_ happened to fight or flight?

 

But he didn’t. For whatever reason, he just stared into the void. And the void stared back, with two glowing red eyes.

 

He watched, in horrified fascination as the void morphed into the vague shape of a person, shadows becoming more and more solid as they took on the shape of a skeleton, across which flesh and muscles and tendons and sinew grew from nothing, before finally, layers of rich umber skin stretched across broad, angled features, which were almost instantly covered in a suit made out of shadows. Gold jewelry materialized out of thin air, decorating regal locks of inky black hair and the strong knuckles of smooth, tapered fingers.

 

The man looked devastatingly handsome, and almost human. He could’ve walked the streets of Goldcliffe anonymously, were it not for the teeth that looked just a little too sharp when he fixed Taako with a cold grin, or the glowing red eyes that still bored into his soul.

 

When he spoke, Taako swore he felt the rumble of his tenor shake his very bones.

 

“You’re an awfully hard man to find, aren’t you Taako?”

 

Now would’ve been the time for Taako to run, or at least try and burn a spell slot on this guy’s ass. But he found himself still frozen to the wall. Whether it was out of fear, or some hypnotic quality of the man’s eyes, he wasn’t sure.

But he did what Taako was known to do in any sticky situation, and talked out of his ass.

 

“Yeah, well, you found me, kemosabe, congrats.” He licked his lips, painfully dry, trying to keep his voice light and easy. “Most people use the front door though, my dude.”

 

The man merely hummed.

 

“Yes, well, my line of work doesn’t have much use for social pleasantries, especially for…” and he paused, a strange and disturbing look on his face as he scanned Taako up and down slowly.

“... _filthy_ criminals like you.”

 

The elf shifted nervously, suddenly feeling far too exposed in the clothes that felt fine on him a few hours ago. He drew his robe tighter, feeling something hot and panicked start demanding movement from his body.  Breaking eye contact with the intruder, his reached for his wand, only to blanch and pat around his robes frantically when his hand came up empty.

 

He heard a dark chuckle. “Looking for this?”

 

Looking up, Taako gasped, slamming back against the wall again as he saw that the man had seamlessly moved to stand inches away from his own body. He towered at least 6 inches above Taako’s head, and the elf watched helplessly as he twirled Taako’s wand between his fingers, considering it thoughtfully before his eyes glowed brighter, and the enchanted object crumbled to dust in his hands.

 

He tilted his head down to look at Taako, no longer smiling. “Wouldn’t want you getting any ideas about escaping,” he whispered, causing a shiver to run down Taako’s spine. He watched, shaking, as the man held up his hand, right in front of the elf’s face, and snapped. Taako flinched, but felt nothing, besides a strange breeze across his chest.

 

He looked down, eyes widening, as he watched his Stone of Farspeech crumble into dust.

 

“It’s just us now, Taako,” the man murmured, a hint of _something_ in those eyes that Taako could only assume were Infernal in nature. “Do you know who I am?”

 

Taako swallowed past the lump in his throat, conjuring up his signature levity to try and diffuse the tension that was forming a weird pit in his stomach. “A um, door-to-door salesman who can’t take no for an answer?” he breathed.

 

He felt strangely upset when he saw frown lines deepening on the handsome face of his intruder, looking almost disappointed. He had the audacity to tut at Taako, like a parent scolding a child. “Oh, come now. Surely you knew all of those times you escaped me were going to catch up to you someday?”

 

Icy dread starting seeping into his veins. The word came to him, summoned from his lips by the truth he had known the minute he started feeling watched, the cold panic of being caught, and the primal fear that all living things felt against their will.

 

He all but breathed the word. “ _Death_.” 

 

The man smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the scarce moonlight. “In the flesh, darling.”

 

Taako was full-on trembling now, finally feeling the full extent of the power that the dark and ancient creature before him held, and it was all he could do not to sink to the floor in defeat.

 

“What do you want?” he whispered, ears flicking back and forth, blood rushing in his ears once again. And that strange feeling in his gut was growing, his mind unwilling to acknowledge what it was, knowing that it stood no chance at aiding in his survival.

The man drifted closer, somehow, stepping without moving, easily taking Taako’s space as though it never belonged to him in the first place. The elf’s breath stuttered, afraid of taking in too much air between the icy cold statue that was inches from his face. Unsure of what might happen if his breath painted frost across the marble canvas that threatened him.

 

“Well that’s the question, now, isn’t it?” The man said, reaching out a hand and grasping Taako’s jaw tightly, causing Taako to gasp at the pressure as well as the frigid temperature of the man’s skin. He made a slight effort to pull away, only to find that he had nowhere to go, no more space in which to move. All he saw, all he felt, was this man surrounding him, drowning him in the saccharine taste of death.

 

The pit in his stomach grew deeper, his muscles starting to ache in protest as the man leaned in closer, his cool breath and lips brushing like ghosts against the long arch of his ear, sending a full body shiver through Taako as his own breath stuttered.

 

“I was told how many times you’ve cheated me, how many rules you’ve broken in the process,” he murmured, another spike of adrenaline rushing through Taako’s blood as his fingers tightened on his face just for a moment, edging just on the right side of uncomfortable.

 

“But what I wasn’t told,” the man whispered, turning Taako’s face to make him meet his eyes, the red now burning in the deeper, darker shade of fresh blood. Like the kind that gushed from a head wound, he thought, making Taako feel all light and floaty and something else before bleeding out on the battlefield. Kind of like how he felt when the man brushed his thumb across Taako’s lip, pulling it down ever so briefly as Taako let him.

 

“… was how _lovely_ you were.”

 

He couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t. The wanting, needy whimper that escaped Taako’s lips was barely of his own volition, his face leaning into the man’s hands despite the fact that every cell in his body was screaming _danger, danger, danger._ What the _fuck_ was he doing?!

 

The corner of the man’s mouth twitched, the barest hint of a smirk, before steeling himself once more. He held out his left hand without looking away from the elf, keeping the right one firmly grasping his jaw. Taako felt the familiar rush of magic being used, but couldn’t bring himself to look. Couldn’t bring himself to break the hypnotic red stare that he was fixed with.

 

Not even when his heart leapt into his throat at the feeling of cold steel against his cheek.

 

“I’m supposed to kill you tonight, darling,” the stranger crooned, and oh, didn’t his voice just sound like a song, making the fearful elf soft and pliant even as the razor edge of a menacing scythe traced its way gently across his face. He quietly gasped once again as the man traced the scythe down to his neck, resting the pointed tip just millimeters away from the artery that blood was violently pounding through. There was barely enough pressure on the blade to scratch his skin, not even drawing any blood.

“It would be so easy,” he whispered, almost to himself. Taako tensed again, feeling the slightest, most miniscule shift in pressure as a tiny bead of blood was drawn from the skin of his neck.

He didn’t move. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. He only watched the stranger, not breathing. Listening to the sound of his own heartbeat while it was still there.

 

And then the blade was drawn away.

 

“But it would be such a waste, don’t you think?” The man stared at his lips, a predatory hunger now unmistakable on his face. The blade was gone, replaced by a cold hand wandering down to the cusp of his floaty cotton shirt, brushing across the warm brown skin of his belly and toying with the waist of his shorts. Taako shivered, a flush working its way up his cheeks, as his skin lit on fire despite the insidious chill.

 

“I think I’d like to toy with my prey tonight.” He brushed his hand back up Taako’s torso, slipping under his shirt to claim the smooth skin and scars that decorated his chest. Taako got goosebumps wherever his hands passed, and the man wasn’t holding Taako by the jaw any more, just greedily feeling his skin wherever his maestro’s hands could reach. Stroking the skin of his neck, gripping the fat on his hips, playing a melody along the notches of his spine. Taako burned and melted, but didn’t dare interrupt the reprieve brought on by the purring creature’s exploration.

 

“Who knows. Perhaps if you behave, I’ll let you live, sweet little elf.”

 

 Taako’s bit his lip, teetering on the edge of something awful.

He could run. He could fight.

_He didn’t want to._

 

Because of course he had known exactly what the heavy weight in his stomach was, tempering the freezing panic with shameful heat. He wasn’t blind to the slight wetness pooling in his shorts, making him all the more sensitive despite his rational thoughts pleading against it. His entire body had been dancing along the line between fear and arousal, and it looked like it wasn’t planning to pick a side anytime soon.

 

Through the haze of adrenaline filling his head and his chest and the space between his legs, he vaguely thought that maybe no one would blame him for going along with it, that Death was really just too enticing for a man to deny.

 

He must have saw the decision to comply click in Taako’s face, because his eyes went dark, and the gruesome sight of bare flesh and bones flashed across his face for a moment, skin returning almost right away. He bared his teeth, releasing a sickening, primal growl from the hollow of his chest. When he spoke, his words dripped with the power of a bard’s tongue, compelling Taako to obey:

 

“ **Kneel.”**

Taako felt the Command take hold of his thoughts, and he dropped to his knees instantly. He felt a warm rush of satisfaction, the spell rewarding his mind for obeying so quickly. He made no effort to stand, only looking up at the alluring face of the man who was now stroking his hair, murmuring his approval. The nerves began to flutter in his stomach once again as the man turned his face towards the front of his pants, the weight of his intruder’s arousal obvious, and making Taako’s mouth begin to water despite himself.

 

No command was issued, this time. This was all Taako.

 

He fumbled at the clasp of his pants, the fabric surprisingly solid and sturdy for something constructed of darkness itself.  It took him several moments to get them open, likely due to the fact that his whole body was shaking. When he took the man’s cock in his hand, reveling in the smooth feel of it, how it was warmer than the rest of him, thick and heavy with blood conjured from the realm of the damned. He forgot himself, tentatively licking at the head and nearly moaning at the taste of salt and the heavy scent of musk. He took his head between his lips and slowly swathed his tongue along the slit to lick up any trace of the man that he could, suddenly eager to savor the taste.

           

He yelped and pulled back at the sudden, sharp sting of a cuff on his ear, reaching up to grasp at the sensitive point as his eyes watered. The angel of death above him swatted his hand away sharply, and turned his head back towards his cock with a neutral expression, eyes flashing once in warning.

 

“I didn’t say you could tease me, Taako. Now, _suck.”_

 

It wasn’t an arcane Command, not this time. But Taako found that he still felt the compulsive need to obey, still was _afraid_ of him, still _wanted_ him. He wanted to listen, wanted to please him, as shame inducing as it was.

 

Eyes still watering, he took the man as far into his mouth as he could without choking, moaning at the hot weight of his dick against his tongue. Flattening his tongue, he licked all the way up the length as he drew it out to the tip, and then back in again, pausing to suck on the head of it enough to make the man hum his approval. He swirled his tongue around the length before sinking his mouth back down it again, savoring the rewarding taste of salt that he got, using his hand to eagerly stroke the several remaining inches that he just couldn’t reach.

 

And it felt _good_. Even as the stretch of his lips burned, and his spit started dripping down the man’s cock, his only thought was to take more, more of him inside, make him feel good, make him feel so, so good. He tried to sink down further, only to pull back spluttering as he choked. Annoyed, he tried again, only to pull back spluttering again and whine.

 

“Easy now, sweet thing,” And _oh_ , there was a strong, cold hand stroking his cheek along the rigid line of the dick in his mouth, before gently pulling it out. He felt fingers prodding at his puffy lips expectantly, and obediently allowed them to slip into his mouth, laving his tongue over them in a way he hoped was pleasing.

 

His chin was tilted up to look at the nameless entity he kneeled for, who seemed to be panting despite not needing to breathe. His eyes were the color of old blood, now, nearly black with lust. Pulling his fingers from Taako’s mouth, he threaded them through the elf’s long, blonde tresses, causing the hair on his arms to stand on end at the firm and controlling grip. Fear of the pain that having his beautiful hair yanked or torn from his scalp commanded Taako to let his face be guided back towards the now-glistening cock that demanded his attention.

 

With a hint of humor in his voice, the man gave another arcane Command, which Taako had been trying to do anyway, but relished in the pleasure of having the choice made for him.

 

“ **Relax**.”

 

When his cock slipped back into his mouth, Taako gave a muffled sigh of relief as his throat loosened just enough to allow movement past the tight barrier of muscle. To his delight, the man kept his hand in his hair, pulling Taako’s head back and forth as he gently thrust his hips.  

 

Taako choked and spluttered on his own spit, grounding himself by placing his hands on the man’s gorgeous hipbones. He tried to breathe through his nose as much as he could, feeling waves of panic rustle in his gut as he struggled to get enough air.

 

“You have such a beautiful face, Taako.” Taako looked up at the man who seemed to be leisurely enjoying himself, either not noticing Taako’s difficulties or not caring. “And such a lovely mouth to fuck.”

 

Taako’s face burned red, as he felt a little more wetness dripping down into his boxers at the filthy words. It burned even redder when the man’s hips started to stutter, and he pulled Taako’s face flush to his stomach and held it there. Taako felt hot come spilling into the back of his throat, flooding his mouth with the bittersweet taste, forcing him to swallow around the man’s dick so that he didn’t choke completely. When he was finally allowed to pull back, excess cum dripped over the edge of his puffy lips, spilling onto his blouse, and drying tear tracks stained his cheeks all the way down his neck. He gasped for breath, wiping his face with his bare hands as best he could.

 

“Oh, don’t bother doing that, pretty thing.” He jerked his head back up to look at the man who had cleaned and closed up his pants with a wave of his hand, before pulling Taako up by the hair with a yelp. Sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open for a filthy kiss, nearly choking Taako once again on his tongue.

 

When he pulled back, Taako barely even flinched at the feeling of cold steel, almost lovingly wrapped around his throat once again.

 

“I’m just getting started with you.”

 


	2. We're going for a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako's trapped, and he doesn't want to get out. 
> 
> Is everything as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin, smut, whatever the fuck you wanna call it, this is gonna get real dirty real fast, so buckle in.

The sting of the scythe’s blade resting against his neck was almost grounding Taako, drawing him back out of the floaty pleasure he had started sinking into and edging him back into survival mode.

_Gods, this thing was sharp. It could probably slice his head off without him even trying._

 

Eyes watering, he felt his lower lip starting to quiver as he began to legitimately panic.

As he did so, the darkness manifest seemed to be appraising him, the red glow of his eyes warming up for a moment.

 

And then, a wave of his hand, and the scythe vanished.

 

_A small kindness._

The heavy knot coiling in his stomach loosened, and he shuddered out an even breath, his shoulders falling limp. It was irrational to feel relaxed, his captor could likely summon the weapon again as easily as he had dismissed it, ending his life on a moment’s notice. But the primal beast in his belly was soothed, as the seductive creature gently grasped the side of Taako’s face, caressing him almost like a lover would.

But there was something else to the gesture, something possessive and sinister that Taako couldn’t name. Something he was completely helpless to resist.

 

“That was an excellent start, pet,” the man said, thumbing over Taako’s lips again in fascination, as they were now pink and swollen from strain. He then met Taako’s eyes again, lingering for just a moment before turning his attention to traveling down Taako’s body, eyes already growing dark again with lust. “But I’m just dying to see even more of you.”

 

Suddenly, Taako felt a massive rush of vertigo, one that sent his stomach into his throat and his head spinning every which way, eyes failing to comprehend anything he saw until the world stopped spinning. He jolted, realizing he was now laid on his back in his bed upstairs, the monster crawling over him with hunger on his face. He felt cold lips against his neck, gasping as thunderous words were whispered into his skin like the rustling of a thousand wings.

 

“I think I’ve waited long enough to take you apart, don’t you?”

 

Heat was already pooling in Taako’s belly at the thought of being ravished by this handsome being, but the threat of sharp teeth scraping across his delicate skin had his hands reflexively flying up to grasp onto rich locks of hair, futile warnings of _careful_ and _gentle_ dying on his lips.

 

Mistake.

 

He hissed as his wrists were grabbed none too gently and shoved back down against the mattress by his head. As pale bruises started rising to the surface of his skin, he felt a spell being whispered into his throat. The man withdrew his hands, but a quick tug revealed that Taako’s wrists were now bound to the mattress by an invisible force.

 

The man leaned back over Taako’s face, breathing heavier at the sight of the elf on his back, struggling to test his arcane restraints.

 

“If you’re done interrupting me,” he growled, loosening his tie with one hand as he roughly palmed the crotch of Taako’s shorts with the other, earning a surprised yelp from the elven man. “I’m rather parched.”

 

And oh, Taako’s face was turning red, as he strained his neck to watch the intruder popping open the buttons on his shorts one by one, before sliding them down his trembling legs. He gasped when he felt the cold air hit him, a shiver running up his spine from where he laid bare and heated, dripping slick off of light brown curls.

“Look at you,” the man crooned, gripping the back of Taako’s thigh and pushing it up against his belly, leg bent at the knee. “So eager, aren’t you?”

 

Taako whimpered, his other leg was splayed open under the man’s weight as he settled himself. Gods, he was getting desperate. _Whatever this guy was planning to do, would he just do it already?!_ He wished he had use of his hands, so he could better muffle the pathetic noises torn out of him by the faint, teasing strokes of the man’s fingers along the inside of his thighs and across coarse hair, his cool breath drifting across his core, lightly brushing everything except what he wanted, _needed_.  

 

He nearly lost it at the first solid sweep of the stranger’s tongue against his clit, flinching at the overwhelmingly (Good? Bad?) sensation, but unable to move an inch as the meat of his thighs were held fast by frigid hands and biting nails. He tugged on his wrists futilely, trying to resist the urge to moan with abandon as the man painstakingly dragged his tongue through and between his folds, dipping ever so slightly down to the cusp of his entrance before licking hungrily towards his clit once more, and

 

 _Oh, gods._ His eyes screwed shut, and his head fell back to the mattress. He could feel himself getting wetter, tasting blood on his tongue as he felt it dripping down the curve of his ass, and the man was _growling_ , kissing and lapping at him like he was feasting on a meal, and Taako was _shaking_ trying not to give him the satisfaction…

 

And then he felt his thighs get roughly shoved a little further apart, and a thick finger was teasing around his entrance, and oh shit oh shit _pleasepleaseplease_ -

 

The breathy, stuttering moan that was ripped from his throat by the slow, sweet drag of penetration was accompanied by another hungry growl from the shadowy figure.

 

“ _Gods_ , you’re so tight, little elf,” the man panted, seeming to lose some of the regal composure he had kept thus far. He stared down at Taako, who had a flush from his cheeks going down to the sweetheart neckline of his cotton blouse. He whined when the man flexed his finger inside him, leaning his weight down on his other hand to whisper delightfully awful things in his ear.

 

“I can feel you clenching around me, so warm and wet,” he murmured, and Taako felt that pressure building up in his gut already from the torturous _drag_ , and how _exposed_ he was, and gods, he needed more, less, exactly this-

 

He needed lips and teeth scratching his ear, whispering: “You’re going to feel so lovely on my cock.”

 

Taako sobbed as the pressure broke, washing over his body in warm, shaking waves as the man teased his clit and stroked him through it, leaving him gasping in the rippling aftershocks.

 

Panic gripped him again as the man continued in his stroking, adding another finger and pushing them further, deeper. Taako whined as his sensitive flesh was explored and claimed with no respite, his dripping cum making the filthiest noises against the heel of the man’s palm. The hungry pit in his stomach stirred again as the fingers inside him spread and scissored, making him feel so painfully empty.

 

“I think you’re just about ready for me, dove,” he whispered, leaning over Taako’s face and kissing him firmly, swallowing the whimper he let out at the feeling of suddenly being so very empty. More words of magic whispered into the air and suddenly there was the cool, bare skin of toned legs and sharp angles pressing between Taako’s hips, and his heart started racing when he felt the warm, solid weight grinding against his belly. _Yes, that. He wanted that._

 

He made to get up, to straddle the man and regain some semblance of control as to how and when he took the stranger’s cock, only to fall back as the arcane restraints jerked roughly against his wrists. _Fuck._

 

“Do try and behave, darling.” The man pressed his thighs open wider, taking his cock in hand and sliding the head along glistening folds, applying delicious and borderline painful pressure to his clit that made his whole lower body clench. He glanced up to meet Taako’s eyes, an aggravatingly smug look on his face. Taako glared, but couldn’t steady his breath enough for a convincingly snappy retort.

 

“So pretty like this, aren’t you? Perhaps I’ll just stay here and do this, for hours,” the man said thoughtfully, moving aggravatingly slowly. Taako gasped as he applied barely enough pressure to push into him, gritting his teeth when the man stopped after only getting a _fucking inch in_ , and then dragging out so slowly he thought he could die. He just kept _doing_ it, Taako didn’t know how the intruder had the self-control, but _he_ felt like he really was just getting teased for hours, and he was so fucking empty that a lesser elf would’ve started begging by now. 

 

And suddenly all movement ceased. Glowing red eyes inches away from his face, now. Monstrous teeth grinning, beautiful lips murmuring:

 

“What do you want, Taako?”

 

Taako felt like his whole body was dripping in sweat, his chest heaving and his shirt practically translucent. His legs and his self-control were shaking violently under the man’s hips, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not trusting his voice, he bit his lip, avoiding the man’s eyes.

 

He yelped when his face was grabbed firmly and _yanked_ to face the man, who was hissing and flickering in his visage as he repeated himself.

 

“What do you want? _Say it,”_ he all but snarled. A bit offended, Taako opened his mouth to tell him to get off his dick and let him go-

 

“I w-want you to…to f-f-fuck me,” _What the-_

 

Taako’s eyes widened. _Uh oh._

 

 “I want y-you t-to… give it to me hard a-and make me scream,” he bit out, turning red in the face as the man laughed in amusement at him. _Bastard_.

 

“Hmm, is that all?” Taako knew he should bite his tongue, knew now that whatever he tried to say would come out at dirty and depraved as his innermost thoughts. But the beast above him looked starving and ready to pounce, composure hanging by a thin, thin thread. If throwing his pride out the window was what it took to end this torture…

 

 Taako opened his mouth, one last attempt to tell the stranger to fuck off.

 

“F-f-fuck—fucking, bend me over and _use_ me,” he gasped, chest twisted all in knots at the toxic mix of magical influence and burning humiliation.

 

He yelped in confusion, failing to correctly process each of several things that happened in a matter of seconds. His bonds were released, and he was turned roughly onto his stomach, his knees yanked back to rest under his hips. Hands that were none too gentle shoved his upper body into the mattress with one and tore his shirt off of him with the other.

 

Before he could even protest, he heard a feral noise, and then his eyes were rolling back into his head as the full length of the man’s cock was _shoved_ into him from behind.

 

“ _Augh, oh, fuck, ow, shit,”_ noises were knocked out of him with each brutal thrust, muffled by the mattress that his face was half pressed into. It was rude, and it was rough, and his hips didn’t _need_ to be held that hard because fuck, he wasn’t trying to go _anywhere_ , but gods, he was so full. He was so full he could cry. He might actually, because his impromptu lover was pressing against his sweet spot at the apex of each thrust, and given a few minutes, he might just climax again.

 

He didn’t get the chance though, because of course the guy didn’t have to slow down to reach his hand between Taako’s legs and start rubbing roughly at his clit, and _fuck_ that fucking _hurt_. “Shit,” Taako hissed, trying to get up on one of his elbows and pull away from the stimulation, but his arm was yanked from under him and twisted to the small of his back.

 

“Come on, Taako,” the man panted in his ear as Taako whined at the rough treatment to his clit. “I want to feel you squeeze around me.” And gods, no, please. It was too overwhelming, being fucked like this after already coming. But the handsome stranger didn’t pause, didn’t pull back for a fucking second, just kept sucking and biting at his neck.

 

It hurt, it hurt, it fucking hurt, but Taako felt the familiar clench of his muscles, made all the more delicious by the aching stretch of the dick inside him, and the harsh stimulation sent him crashing over the edge again with a sob, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he tightened like a vice around the man’s cock.

 

The man hummed, slowing slightly in his thrusts and bringing his hands up to rub soothingly at the back of Taako’s shoulders. “Good boy,” he murmured into his heated skin, and _fuck_ , Taako couldn’t help but wail at that, a residual wave of mixed pleasure causing him to tighten like a vice.

 

His legs were jelly, his face was flushed, his hair was a mess, he was hiccupping sobs, and he didn’t think he could physically get any wetter. And the man _still_ wasn’t fucking done. He was moving slower now, but his thrusts were harder and deeper, and Taako yelped in discomfort at each one. He was so sore, so fucked out, but he didn’t want to _stop_ , he didn’t want to be _empty_ , the man filled him up _so good._ His head was spinning, and he felt drunker than he had an hour ago, and his belly was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy with every flinch of pain that the man gave him. Gods, he must look like such a _slut,_ with his legs splayed out, ass in the air, thighs getting goosebumps from the cold air on his own leaking cum.

 

“You’re taking me so well, Taako,” the man purred, sliding his hands beneath Taako’s torso and thumbing roughly at his nipples, feeling across the flat, toned planes of his chest and drawing a moan out of the overstimulated elf. “Perhaps I’ll keep you as a pet, and have you whenever I want. _Wherever_ I want.”

Taako whined and hiccupped, unable to think or hear or see straight but feeling a strong sense of _yes good please more use me yes **good**_. 

 

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Dirty little thing,” the man panted, as thunder rumbled from somewhere outside, or inside, or another plane entirely. And maybe Taako said some of that out loud, because he brought his hand down the curve of Taako’s back and pressed a thumb into the tight hole of his ass. Taako moaned and yelped like an animal in heat, trying to move towards and away from the man at the same time.

 

 “You want _more_?” Taako could barely hear the sharp toothed grin in his voice over the adrenaline and fear and pleasure and pain, and he didn’t know, he really didn’t know, fucking _shit_ -

 

“You want to feel _used_?”

 

Something snapped in Taako. He started crying, spewing out barely coherent pleas, begging “yes, please, use me, hurt me, use my ass, wanna feel it, wanna feel you-“

 

He broke off with a _shriek_ , that petered out into a ragged wail of 80% pain, 20% pleasure as the man pulled his cock out and shoved himself unceremoniously back into his ass. Gods, it hurt, it stretched, it ached so _deep_ , with no lubrication other than what his own body had dripped down by chance, but damn, it was almost enough. The burn sent his head flying off somewhere, feeling dizzy and oh so lost in the tight grip of the man’s arms, rutting into him like an animal.

 

And oh, he was losing himself now, truly fucking into the elf that had no strength left in his body, barely able to stay conscious, to be held up and bent to his whim. He was saying something now, thrusting brutally as he asked Taako “who…who do you…belong to…”

 

Taako didn’t even have to think about the words that were wailed out of his throat now, tears streaming down his face as he felt his nerves lighting on fire once again.

 

_“Death…Death’s…DEATH…DEATH’s…OH, GODS!”_

 

The last orgasm hurt more than any he had ever had, but warm pleasure and relief came in the form of the dark entity shuddering, warm cum filling him as he jerked in Taako’s ass. The elf panted and winced as he pulled out, shivered when he felt the man’s release dripping off of him.

 

He collapsed onto the bed, filthy and sore and exhausted, eyes closed as his head spun. He probably couldn’t even do a cantrip right now if he tried. All he could do right now was breathe, and shiver, and slowly, carefully come back down to solid ground.

 

When he opened his eyes back up, things were still a little blurry, but he blinked a few times. Finally, he was able to register the pair of glowing red eyes watching him nervously.

 

Kravitz shifted, where he sat on the bed, still watching Taako carefully for a reaction. “Are you okay, love?” He wiped away a bit of sweat from Taako’s brow, tucking his hair behind his ear gingerly. “Was it too much?”

 

Taako’s breathing was still a little heavy, but he managed to huff out a laugh and roll his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Seriously? I think you just legitimately fucked my brains out, babe. Taako is good. Out. Here.”

 

Kravitz smiled, blushing a bit. “Ah. I take it you enjoyed it, then.”

 

Taako rolled himself over and flopped his arms lazily around Kravitz’s neck, giggling half-deliriously into a kiss. “Mhm. Happy birthday to meeee.” Kravitz kissed him back sweetly, chuckling in turn, before Taako pulled back and fixed him with a stern look.

 

“But if you _ever_ use Zone of Truth while we’re roleplaying again, I _am_ going to dump you.”

 

“Heyy, you _said_ I could improvise.”

 

“Ya, I didn’t say you could remind me of a certain pervy dwarf whose name is _never_ to be said in our bedroom.”

 

Taako then kissed the cute pout off his face and flopped back down onto the bed, arms out in demand of cuddling as he passed the fuck out. Kravitz obliged, waving a quick Prestidigitation as he did so, and the two settled in for the night. Warm, sleepy silence fell over the room, as breathing patterns evened out and heartrates fell to a comforting rhythm.

 

“Don’t forget, we have brunch with your sister, tomorrow.”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comment below, I always love to hear what y'all think. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Let me know what you liked, didn't liked, etc etc. The rest of it will hopefully be up soon!


End file.
